Cars
Cars in Drift Girls are primarily categorized under a ranking system comprised of stars. 1-Star cars have the lowest stats, and 6-Star cars have the best. There are currently 10 1-Star cars, 10 2-Star cars, 16 3-Star cars, 16 4-Star cars, 17 5-Star cars, and 16 6-Star cars. It should be noted, however, that the actual number of car models in the game is much less, as one car model may have both a 1 and 2 star variant, for example. Upgrading Cars Cars can be upgraded by "sacrificing" other cars (usually weaker ones) that are obtained as rewards for winning some races, or from a car pack. This will raise a car's level, from 1 up to a maximum of 10. This is different from the Mastery of a car, which also adds to a car's stats up to a certain point. The only way to increase Mastery of a car is to drive it. The more a car is driven, the more Mastery it has, and the better it will perform. Once the Mastery gauge is full, there is an option to level it up and continue adding Mastery. Parts can also be installed onto cars, but are different in that they will upgrade part of a car's performance, but downgrade or have no effect on another. For example, a Brake part will decrease a car's Linear Speed and Linear Acceleration, but increase its Corner Speed and Corner Acceleration. Girls who ride in a car can also have an effect on one or more of those stats, but their influence is strictly positive. Thus, it is key to find the right combination of parts and the right girl for different races. Merging Cars There are two different ways to Merge cars - combining identical cars, and different ones. Cars can only be Merged when they are at level 10 with the Mastery gauge full. Note: Mastery gauges can be leveled up, but the Mastery gauge level does not have to be maxed in order to merge cars. Only that whatever level it is currently at is full. Combining identical cars will add a Star to the car (two 2-Star cars of the same model will make a 3-Star of the same model) while combining different cars will create a random car that is one Star higher. Current List of Cars: Tier 1: * Tiny * Triple A * Tee * Class 2 * Beemer 1 * CE British S * CE Stuttgart * CE Italia * CE Spindle * CE Tata * CE Class L Tier 2: * Tofu * Beemer 5 * Quattro A * Class K * NSZ Tier 3: * Evo * Bumble * Beemer M * Quattro 5 * Snake Tier 4: * Mustler * NSR * Quattro 8 * Poseidon * Speedy * EB Classic Tier 5: * British S * Stuttgart * Italia * Spindle * Tata * Class L * 1.21GW * Skarabe Tier 6: * Taurus * CBK V8 * Italia Z * Taurus-Ev * Clase M * G-Tiger * The Faith